Birth of the Blind Bandit
by Redbayly
Summary: How did Toph get the nickname "Blind Bandit"? This is a short inside look into how Toph became who she is and who influenced her decisions in life.


**Just a little something I had to get out as part of my headcanon.**

**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Birth of the Blind Bandit

When asked how she got to be such a great Earthbender, Toph would always insist that she learned everything she knew from the badger-moles. However, that wasn't entirely true. There was a person who helped shape Toph into the super cool badass that she was, and that person was a member of her own family.

When Toph was born, her father was not yet the head of the Bei Fong family. Shen and Lin Bei Fong were still alive, despite their son's protests that they should retire from public life as it was bad for their delicate health.

"Honestly, Lao, you need to stop worrying," Lin had said. "I'll have you know that I'm as fit as an ostrich-horse. I could break that boulder over there with my head if I wanted to."

And, just to prove her point, she did exactly that.

Toph's birth brought much joy to the family, as well as much sorrow. Lao and Poppy insisted that Toph be kept locked away from the outside world for her own protection. Lin thought that was stupid. Whenever Lao and Poppy would visit, they would often leave young Toph in her grandmother's care.

Lin would tell Toph about all the exciting things she did in her youth.

"And so I stole my grandfather's old military uniform and rode my ostrich-horse out to the Heng Mountains to meet with my aunt, General Wei, who was heading a campaign against the Fire Nation in order to protect the city of Zhong. During that journey, I met up with some Water Tribe kids, a Fire Nation deserter, and one surviving Airbender…"

Toph was never sure if her grandmother's stories were true, but they were always filled with adventure and danger and lots of violence. Toph knew she was nothing like her parents, who only cared about high-society and good manners and all that nonsense; the only thing Toph ever really cared about was hearing stories of all the fantastic things her grandmother had experienced. When Lin lost vision in her right eye, she laughed and said that she was one step away from being just like her granddaughter.

Lin also helped Toph get some freedom from her parents' rules and restrictions. When Toph was old enough to walk, Lin started sneaking the girl out of the family estate and up to the old caves where Lin used to practice Earthbending as a child. When Toph was eight, she and her grandmother snuck out to the caves where Lin told her the most fantastic story of all, the legend of the Blind Bandit.

"A young girl was born to a very prosperous family," Lin recited. "She was the pride and joy of her family and was a gifted Earthbender with skills unmatched by anyone. Then, bad times befell the town when an evil tyrant took over, imposing harsh taxes and cruel restrictions on the people. The girl and her family lost everything they owned, but they fought back. The family was killed except for the girl, who managed to escape. Unfortunately, during her escape, she was caught beneath the burning building that had once been her home and was struck in the eyes by the cinders. She stumbled into the woods where, without medical assistance, she completely lost her ability to see.

"And yet, the girl never gave up. Instead, she fought back a hundredfold. You see, while she may have lost her sight, her other senses strengthened, including her Earthbending. The soldiers of the tyrant fell back terrified by the might of one, young girl. Then, the tyrant himself tried to face the girl but was defeated and slain. The girl restored her family's wealth and the prosperity of the people who were oppressed and lived to a grand old age. Her descendants live on and are said to be the most powerful line of Earthbenders in the world.

"So you see, Toph, you must never back down, never give up. I know your mother and father are foolish enough to think you're helpless, but you are of a noble heritage that fears no one."

Toph grinned and put a hand to the ground, sending out a sonic wave to sense everything around her.

Toph's grandmother passed away shortly before Toph turned eleven. That event triggered something in the young girl and caused her to remember the lessons she had learned from the woman. _Never back down…never give up…_Toph supposed it was only right to honor her family legacy.

"Ha! What makes you think a little girl can beat some of the greatest Earthbenders in the world?" Xin-Fu sneered at the little blind girl when she asked to participate in Earth Rumble for the first time.

Toph simply smirked.


End file.
